Trunked communication systems and conventional communication systems are known to comprise a plurality of communication units that are arranged into communication groups, a plurality of repeaters that transceive a limited number of communication resources, a central controller, and a plurality of consoles. For trunked communication systems, the plurality of communication units are arranged into talk groups, or fleets, while in conventional communication systems, the plurality of communication units are arranged into groups based on particular channel usage. The consoles are operated by a dispatcher such that the dispatcher can monitor the activity of particular communication groups and respond thereto. For example, the dispatcher may dispatch particular units to assist another unit, or respond to emergency conditions or transmit a general message to all communication units in the group.
A typical CRT console comprises a screen that utilizes menu driven software to assist the dispatcher in monitoring communication groups. A typical console has certain groups that are permanently assigned to it and communication groups that the dispatcher may assign to it. The communication groups that are permanently assigned to the console may be changed by a system manager but generally are not changeable by the dispatcher. For the assignable locations, the dispatcher selects which communication groups desires to monitor from a system group list and assigns them to an assignable position. The assignment of a group to an assignable location, the dispatcher must select a monitor menu driven function and perform several operations. For additional information on the monitor menu driven function refer to Motorola, Inc. publication R4-2-73, entitled: System Planner-CENTRACOM Series II Plus Control Centers.
The above method works well when the dispatcher infrequently changes the communication groups he or she is monitoring. However, when a dispatcher frequently changes the communication groups he or she monitors, this procedure may become cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, a need exists for a method which allows a dispatcher to quickly monitor unmonitored communication groups.